<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thomewt：镜子前，腿间 by KnightNO4time</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585702">Thomewt：镜子前，腿间</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time'>KnightNO4time</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:15:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>豪华旅行的第一站。<br/>大床，大浴室，大玻璃，大镜子...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thomewt：镜子前，腿间</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Tommy，你真该看看我们的浴室有多大！”Newt打开那扇磨砂玻璃拼组而成的白色边框门后为眼前的景象而惊叹不已。拉开窗帘的Thomas听到他回应以后期待的甩下搭在臂上的夹克走了过去，边走边告诉Newt窗外的景色有多好。<br/>
“看看，我们竟然还有按摩浴缸，大得不得了，”Thomas进入浴室以后不安分的从后面抱住了Newt的腰，推着对方走到浴室中央。眼前的浴池足够容下四人之多，“没记错的话还能泡温泉。”<br/>
两个人从来没想过会抽中奖，而且还是大奖。这次豪华旅的第一站就给了他们足够的惊喜，当然往后的旅行他们必定也不会失望。只是两个人的双人约会在交往以来倒是还从没到达这个级别。<br/>
“床也是King Size的，”这是他们进屋后第一个查看的地方，也是他们最期待的地方之一。谁会想到这个酒店可以给出来这么多个惊喜？当然，惊喜还是来源于他们的好运。<br/>
“我迫不得已要在上面睡一觉，”两个人没移动步伐，只是在这个白色瓷砖铺满的纯白浴室里，Thomas不想松开自己的爱人。Newt任由对方如同一直猫似的蹭着自己脖子，一边喃喃地咕哝。<br/>
Thomas轻笑声在Newt耳边传来，随后Thomas握住他的肩把他转过身面向自己。Newt眨了眨他的大眼睛看着爱人，不过从对方面容上搜索出来的是一份蠢蠢欲动。<br/>
“哦，Tommy，你不会现在就想床了吧？”Newt挑起来一个眉毛装严肃却忍不住笑出来，他猜得到对方想什么，尤其他问完后对方给他抛来的好几个眼神。“你现在就开始想那种事情了吗？”<br/>
Thomas露出来一脸无辜，不过他是不会反驳的，“亲爱的Newt，你觉得一个床它能让我们来做什么呢？”<br/>
“睡觉？”Newt故意拖长音，他抬手从外侧握住Thomas的胳膊，让彼此双臂交织在两人之间架起来一个小桥。<br/>
“它其实还能干很多事情，”Thomas一副语重心长地说，一边附和着男友的玩笑一边用架起来的手臂拉着对方转了小半圈。两个人在磨砂窗户打入的微光下，被纯白的瓷砖打亮反射，他们映在那三片展开如屏风的巨大玻璃镜前。<br/>
“很多事情？”Newt手臂划过男友的肩膀，修长的手指探入对方脖子，摩擦着对方性感的颈窝。“告诉我。”<br/>
“比如我们以前也干过的那些事情，”Thomas目光不离Newt，Newt清澈的棕色双目照射入他的眼睛，他每时每刻都在感谢上帝让他得到了这个天使。大的白色细条纹衬衫在Newt纤细的身上形成淡淡的透视，让Thomas爱不释手，和背景的白色很搭。<br/>
Thomas的手臂向上掌心贴合着Newt的肌肤慢慢往上托起对方的脸颊，“你的肌肤，心跳，和喘息…”<br/>
Thomas故意说出来这些事情，如他所期待的Newt瞬间有些脸红的尴尬，让他不得不想要一开目光。看着这样的Newt，Thomas内心洋洋得意。<br/>
“Shut up，shank-face，”Newt打断对方掩饰尴尬，故意瞪过去可是Thomas根本就是乐在其中。这让Newt不得不从他手臂下面脱身，擦着白色大理石的洗漱台躲避，不过却被Thomas伸出来的手臂拦了下来。<br/>
Newt回头恰好看到镜子里的两个人，白色的背景，柔和的光，两个人在一起的样子。这让Newt萌生了年头，却很快为自己的想发感到害羞，可是他一点也不想隐瞒，尤其有过镜子看到Thomas投来的担心目光。<br/>
“你知道么…Tommy…”Newt犹豫的开口，但是脸却无法掩饰害羞弄得他低下头不去看镜子里的自己。<br/>
他的动作让Thomas料到了什么，他牵动Newt的手腕把他引导自己身前Thomas压低声音，那是Newt无法抗拒的声音，“什么？告诉我。”<br/>
“我一直….”Newt尝试让自己看起来没有那么害羞，手指抬起擦过大理石洗漱台的边缘，感觉到清爽的冰凉感，“我一直很想….和你在这样的地方…..”<br/>
Newt小心抬起目光，迎来了Thomas炙热的目光，他知道Thomas是故意不开口让他自己说完最后的单词。<br/>
“——…..做。”Newt念出来了最关键的词。<br/>
紧随其后就和他的结尾音衔接一半，Thomas拉过他的肩吻了上去。两个人唇锁在一起，手臂在他们接受对方动作后松开接着延伸攀爬入对方的后背，隔着衣服触碰对方。<br/>
两个人吻不间断的碰触对方喜欢的地方，湿润和肌肤的摩擦让他们眯起眼睛视线模糊融入近处对方扩撒开的颜色。<br/>
Thomas身子向下突然用双手提起对方的大腿把对方抬了起来，Newt纤细的身子根本对他没有负担。Newt娴熟的绕上对方的脖子维持平衡，接着他被Thomas放在了白色光滑的大理石台子上。<br/>
Newt低下头迎合上Thomas追来的吻，耳边听到Thomas将台子上摆放整齐的洗漱用品用手臂扫到一侧镜底角落里的声音。<br/>
Thomas的手从衣服的下摆探入滑落对方的腰，Thomas很喜欢这样碰触自己的男友。Newt在他的抚摸下总是敏感的发出小小的颤抖，这让Thomas欲 罢不能。但是Thomas有其他更想干的事情，于是他解开了Newt的皮带将那条对方新买的深色裤子拉到膝盖。<br/>
“你喜欢我的衣服吗？”Thomas从对方双腿间后退几步，一边解开他深色条纹衬衫的扣子一边看和在洗漱台上的恋人如何用双脚蹬掉鞋子，故意问道。<br/>
“我喜欢，但我更喜欢衣服下面的，”Newt和Thomas交换了目光，Thomas满意的把衬衫甩到了一侧将其落在了浴缸边缘。Newt已经把自己的鞋子甩到Thomas身后的地上。就在他刚把袜子脱掉后，Thomas好不提示的拉住他的裤子一把扯离了双 腿。<br/>
“嘿，这条裤子很贵，”虽然裤子没事，但是Newt还是要提醒一下。<br/>
Thomas才不在意呢，线条分明紧致的身躯毫无遮拦的钻入Newt腿 间，让对方不得不咬住下嘴唇不再抱怨。<br/>
Thomas用手托起Newt的小腿，使得他抬起蜷缩然后迫使不得不张开下面，接着Thomas手掌随着对方肌肉轮廓划入大 腿 内 侧，好似每一寸地方都不能放弃般马上又再次绕去小腿 肚将对方双 腿架起，“你喜欢我吻这个地方。”<br/>
Newt来不及回应，对方已经低头虔诚的吻向他的大腿内侧。Newt仰头吐出来一声满足的气息，他身子带着好似兴奋的一阵阵紧张向后靠去。双手肘撑在台子上，头靠在那干净的玻璃上带出来一小圈雾气。<br/>
当Thomas抬头时，他看到的是那有些大的白色衬衫下没系的第一个扣子露出来了Newt性 感的锁骨，以及对方在洗漱台灯下被撒入的光罩上的薄纱。<br/>
“Newt，你真是太棒了！”Thomas感叹出声。随后他的手拖住了Newt的膝窝让对方双 腿任由他操控，抬到和他肩头并齐。Thomas迫不及待的将脸颊贴入对方腿 内 侧，全身心感受对方纤细的线条，“You aremine。”<br/>
“Tommy…”Newt声音变得虚幻，他喘息细腻的呼唤对方。他不知道自己该说什么，唯独在他失去思想的事对方的名字会一次次掠过脑海。紧接着他感受到Thomas将嘴唇贴在他腿 内 侧，碎吻从膝盖到大 腿 根 来回徘徊，对方的嘴 唇不停擦 拭他每一寸肌肤。<br/>
听着Newt抵在玻璃让扭动的娇喘，让Thomas无法停下动作，他细腻的吻一次次在对方腿 间留下自己的存在感。然后他往前贴合到台子边缘，让自己镶嵌入对方双腿 间，小心怜爱的放下对方的腿，取而代之的是他握住对方的欲 望，亲吻下方的小球。<br/>
“啊——…”Newt呼之欲出的呻  吟 随着一阵颤抖让他拱起身子，金发凌乱的擦过脖子膝盖微微蜷其擦过Thomas的上臂。Newt手指不知道该握拳还是伸展，他的敏感地带被爱人一次次爱抚使得他不知道如何控制自己。<br/>
Newt纤细的大腿让Thomas可以很容易的用手掌拖住，他小心谨慎的把Newt往边缘拉了拉，让对方半躺靠在镜子上，借着对方双手撑住的姿势，Thomas用自己抵住了对方不让其滑落。<br/>
Thomas抬起眼睛看着对方眯眼喘息的样子，然后他张口含了下去，可以听到Newt突然抬高的叫声。Newt脚趾瞬间蜷缩身子微微弹起弓住，他禁不住抬起一只手抚摸扣 入对方的深色头发后面，让对方更靠近自己一点，含 入更多一点。<br/>
Thomas喉咙里发出来一阵轻笑，让他不得不吮吸一下松开嘴看过去，对上Newt催促的目光，“你想看着镜子吗？”<br/>
“No！”这让Newt吓了一跳的叫出来。<br/>
Thomas大笑，“Why？”<br/>
不过他没得到回应，因为Newt脸红的样子足够说明他多么不想这样做。虽然Thomas感谢上帝让Newt只在他身下开放，可是Newt终究还是容易害羞，不过Thomas不会强迫他，只是他在内心策划总会让对方对着镜子趴在台子上让他来一次的。只是这是目前Thomas的小秘密，他还不会告诉Newt。<br/>
“别担心，一会他们就该打电话让我们去吃饭了，我不会让你看起来太凌乱，”Thomas借着借口安慰对方，看着Newt不知所措的样子，他猜测对方会害怕被人看出来。平日他们总是在外秀恩爱，可是Newt一点也不想让人知道他们刚做 完。<br/>
Thomas真的很想逗逗他，于是他舌头不安分的再次缠绕到Newt下放，对着小 穴和那些 器 官进行一翻挑 逗，这让Newt兴奋的声音接连不断颤抖的发出。<br/>
“Fuck！Tommy！不要…不要这样逗我…！”Newt叫出来，但是声音因为喘 息而无力带着哭腔，听得Thomas觉得对方似乎在邀请自己做出来更多动作。<br/>
“如果你喜欢的话，我可以做更多，”Thomas差点就要兴奋的把自己心底得计划说出来的，还在他吞下对方让其终止。突然被口 腔热度包 裹得Newt被拖入天堂，丝毫没有听出来男友口中隐 含得意思。<br/>
Thomas总能知道如何才能让Newt有感觉，他也会让自己营造的气氛和声音恰到好处。随着吞吐的节奏，Thomas发出隐约带着节奏的水声，合着两个人喘息的拍子一次次把这份感觉打入Newt耳中。<br/>
Newt压制不住的叫出来，他扭动着腰，头抵在镜子上把干净的镜面弄花 。他从来不想承认一点，那就是在Thomas的影响下即使只是单纯的前面他都可以释 放的很 爽。<br/>
Newt在自己泪光控制不住闪现出来之际，释放在了Thomas炙 热的温度下。虽然Thomas及时松口别头却没有躲开，浑 浊溅在他脸和手上。<br/>
“Oh！I’m sorry Tommy！”Newt不顾的喘气转身去抽一侧纸巾盒里的纸巾，撑起身子給Thomas擦脸。不过Thomas不在意的笑着，握住对方拿着纸巾伸来的手腕拉过凑进吻了上去。<br/>
酒店的电话不合时机的响了起来，让浴室里的两个人震了一下。Thomas快速擦了自己的脸和手将纸团丢入垃圾桶，他给了Newt一个眼神表示自己需要接电话。但是在Newt点头后，Thomas还是按耐不住自己想继续的心情吻啄了对方红着的耳朵，“回来后我们继续。”<br/>
望着爱人离开的浴室门，Newt一边听着对方接起电话的声音一边回头看向镜子，余光瞥见了自己因为呼吸凌 乱而泛着红 晕的脸颊，额头的细汗让金色的发丝不太整齐的贴在上面。<br/>
而他透过镜面发现自己裸 露的腿还维持着姿势蜷缩在台子边缘，隐约看到内部染上来的红色 吻 痕分布到大 腿上 侧，这迫使Newt害羞的快速合 上双 腿。这一幕被回来的Thomas瞧见，大点的男孩坏笑着捡起浴缸上的衬衫套上。<br/>
“你在看什么？”Newt尴尬的嘴硬。<br/>
“没什么，你比我出乎意料的喜欢镜子而已，”Thomas打趣到，他迫不得己要在今晚实行自己的计划。<br/>
“安静点吧！”Newt脸红的低头跳下台子，开始一件件把自己的裤子和袜子从地上捡起来。他总觉得似乎Thomas有个他不知道的计划，而那个计划大概会让他醉生梦死吧？</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>